Hail Mary Sue
by ariona.lbr
Summary: From beginning to end, Mary Sue will reign. But when the world needs her the most, will she rule the elements, or wither away and die? Of course she'll win! Goodness, look at her name! But hey, you never really know, do you? Why don't you take a little peek just to make sure?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **

**What's up guys? I thought I'd write a fanfiction around my favorite person of all time to get my mind buzzing. "Mary Sue". I hope she "tickles you pink" or... makes you want to throw things... whichever comes first.**

**I own no character, setting, or plot of Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I apologize in advance for the bullshit I'm about to put these Canon through.**

**Enjoy! Haha...ha**

Chapter One

Dear Gods, I'm So Beautiful

I'm Mary Sue, and I don't need to give a description of myself because my name says it all. I look badass by default. Whether you mind or not, I'm just going to skip ahead to Katara and her brother, what's his face, discover their Lord and savior. I plan on getting there first, claiming myself as rightful owner, then defeating some "big baddie" and ruling over a continent or two. Guess you could call me a "psycho Sue".

I trudge through the cold wet snow, immediately regretting my outfit. These are not winter clothes. What was I thinking? Maybe I'll just change the-

"Oof!"

"Katara get back here!"

"No!"

"Katara! Katara wai-AAH!"

I think I sunk two inches. Weight shifts quickly. I shiver, feeling the frigid wind across my back.

"Oh man! I'm so sorry! Here, let me..."

A pair of hands grasp my stomach, and with much effort, I am lifted out of the snow.

"Oh man! Again! I am so sorry, it's just I was chasing after my sister, jeez, she is so annoying and-"

He takes a long pause with a look on his face that says, "processing...processing".

"By the way, what are you wearing?"

"Hello. I'm Mary Sue," I reply irritably. I know I'm not wearing weather appropriate attire, I don't want to be reminded!

"Oh! Yeah! I'm Sokka, nice to meet you, Mary! Do you know it's almost zero degrees out here?"

I stand up, brush myself off, and start to walk away.

"Wait!" Sokka runs after me. "At least let me give you my jacket!"

**Author's Note:**

**Alright, so this is the end of Chapter One. I hope you liked it, but whatever your opinion is I hope you'll tell me. What do you think? How could it better? How's the summary? Will you be tuning in to the next chapter? Thanks for reading, lol **


	2. One Step At A Time I Guess

Chapter Two:

One Step At A Time... I Guess

"So if you're from the Fire Nation, what are you doing in the South Pole? You know, in the Water Nation?"

"My parents abandoned me because I'm not good enough for them. I don't want to talk about this," I'm getting annoyed. We've been walking for ages with no sign of the avatar. What the hell is taking so long?

It's quiet now, I guess Sokka doesn't know what else to say to me, as it should be. But now he's staring at me, and every time I look at him he turns away! I don't have time for this.

"So what's your deal?" I pry, breaking the silence. I have a burning question in the back of my mind.

"What do you mean?" Sokka answers.

"What do I mean? What do you mean what do I mean? You're black with blue eyes! How the fuck does that happen!?"

"Excuse me?" Sokka looks very confused. It's plain to see he's never thought about this so I take it upon myself to help him understand.

"Well obviously you can't be tan, for God's sake, you live in the North Pole!"

"Okay, first, we're in the South Pole. Second, what are you eve-"

"Seriously, you've never noticed how everyone in your village has brown eyes except for you and Katara?"

"What are you talking about? Everyone in the Water Tribe has-"

"Sokka! Sokka!"

The two of us look up and see-

"Katara! We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"We have?" Well shit.

"Sokka, you've got to come see this! Hurry!

Katara takes off again.

"Katara, wait!" Sokka follows.

I close my eyes and lift my arms, I don't run. Sokka turns back to get me after realizing I'm not beside him.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to carry me."

"Uh... why, exactly?"

"I don't run."

"Come on!"

"Hey!"

Sokka takes hold of my hand and races into the fog, running as fast as he can to close the distance between us and his sister. I catch up with him no problem, but like I said before, I don't run. So I pay close attention to my footing. I breathe in...I breathe out...

"One... two...ha!"

I use Sokka's hand to propell myself into the air. I land on his back and we don't fall over because I'm as light as a feather.

"What the- what are you doing!?" Sokka shouts beneath me.

"I told you! I don't run!"

"What!? Get off of me!"

I hold on tight as Sokka breaks into cartoon like speed.

We find Katara again, in a head on collision. I land on top of Sokka so I'm good. But I can't say the same for Katara, she's buried in snow.


	3. Finally!

**Author's Note: **

**Hey! It's good to know you've made it to chapter three, thanks for reading this far! Please enjoy (insert creepy smile here)!**

**I do not own the characters, plot, or setting of Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Chapter Three:

Finally!

A large, beautiful, sphere like ice burg is staring me in the face. The only problem is it's miles away.

"It's not that far from here. Achoo!" Sokka and Katara join me at the edge of the shore.

"Yeah... but how about we bring it a little closer?"

I focus my attention on the large body of water, my mind on the desired result. I prepare my body.

"What are you doing?" Sokka interrupts, "I thought you said you were-"

"Sokka! Look!"

The water bends with my rhythmic motions. Back and forth it sways, gradually rooting up the ice burg. I move back, giving it room to come forward. Katara and Sokka follow my lead. The two are in a state of awe, as it is now merely feet from us.

"How..." Katara is baffled, "How did you do that?"

Because I already know that I'm an all mighty powerful goddess, I rush toward the prize, not paralyzed by my awesomeness.

"Yeah, how did you do that?"

"No my dear friends!" I call down from the top of my diamond. "The question now is, 'how do we get him out?' !"

Katara walks up for a closer look. She strokes the surface with her palm. "Um, him?"

Whoops! Forgot the siblings were supposed to inspect the finding! I jump down, using a little water to help me land lightly. I see that something catches Katara' s attention because she's wiping in fervent circles now.

"Sokka, she's right! There's a boy in here, come look!"

"What?"

"See! There he is..." Katara points as Sokka takes his place beside her.

"What is this?"

"Our ticket to world domination!" I throw my arms around them, feeling so excited!

"Well, like you mentioned earlier, how are we going to get him out?"

"Wait guys," Sokka pulls away,"how do we know that this kid is even alive? Look at this thing, it's frozen solid!"

"Come on Sokka, don't say that. Look, isn't it as if he's sleeping?"

"Or meditating," I add, "I don't know anyone who'd drown in any body of water in a position like that..."

"I guess..." Sokka replies, still skeptical. "But again, how are we going to get him out?"

"Oh! I don't think we have to worry about that!"

A white glow is coming from the ice burg. The egg is hatching! The egg is hatching!

"It's beautiful..."

"Guys, I think we should get down!" Sokka grabs Katara and takes cover. As the light expands my vision blurs, it's so bright. While I can still see, I take the opportunity to-

"Freeze!"

**Author's Note: **

**Well, this is the end of chapter three. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. See you next time for chapter four. Thanks again for viewing!**


	4. One Fast Forward Too Many

**Author's Note: **

**Welcome to chapter four. A mystery of mysterious mysteries. Please enjoy, or... rage quit. Whichever comes first...**

**I do not own the characters, plot, or setting of Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Chapter Four:

One Fast Forward Too Many

Everything stops in its place, frozen. I dim the light of the orb to see clearly. Aang's eyes and tattoos are glowing white, still pulsing. I hold out my arms, clenching and unclenching my fists.

"Time to get down to business!"

Gusts of air shoot out of my palms. Dates, months, titles come into view, spiraling around me. Many scenes blur together as they whip and whirl about. I feel dizzy, but I have to keep my balance or I'll send us to far, or worse, to another dimension.

"Focus."

I begin to skip. Past "the Southern Air Temple", "The Warriors of Kyoshi", "the Winter Solstice", into "The Cave of Two Lovers"-

Something zooms into the mix of episodes,

"What happened to 'one step at a time'?"

It's staring right at me, but I cannot face it. I already know the fate that lies ahead and... and I just want to get it over with. Besides, changing from a flat character to a round one is too much work!

"Get out of my head..." I shove the intrusion aside, determined to finish what I've started.

I finally see my stop, "The Book of Fire: Sozin' s Comet".

"Blue skadooed, we can too!"

. . . . .

"Waa-ooh! Umph!"

I rub my head, "Damn, that hurt like-"

What is this lumpy thing I'm sitting on? I look down, then jump up as fast I can.

"Holy shit! I landed on Zuko!"

He's now in a very awkward sitting position, well, lying position. His face is in the dirt with his butt high in the air. I make a hurried effort to sit him back up, the time limit of the freeze frame is ending soon! I brush hair back into place, wipe dirt off his adorable face, then rush from one character to the next and whisper my name in their ear. This secures my position as part of the team when they come to. I take a place next to Sokka, kiss his cheek, then brace myself...

I feel the vibrations of time resuming. Then, from Aang to Zuko, we all blow chunks. Ugh.

**Author's Note:**

**Oh yeah, "What the hell?" is right. But with a Mary Sue, how could it possibly be wrong(don't answer that)? Thanks for reading! And if I don't see you in chapter five, well... better luck next time, I suppose. Lol**


	5. Where Were We?

**Author's Note:**

**Oh my gosh! We've made it to chapter five? We've made it to chapter five! Hey, I'm going to celebrate it! And I'd like to give a shout out to SOPHI-106, thanks so much for marking this story as one of your favorites! This is so awesome! Okay, okay! I promise(don't count on it), I am finished with the rainbows. Thanks for continuing on to chapter five with me.**

**I do not own the characters, the plot, or the setting of Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Chapter Five

Where Were We?

A round of blinking eyes and blank stares. This is what's left of us.

Suddenly, Zuko throws himself to the ground, crying out in agony.

"Zuko!" Katara says, "Zuko, are you okay?"

Zuko twitches, "Do I look 'okay' to you? Aagh! What happened to my face? And why do I taste sand?"

He tries to get up, but he's on his arm, and he doesn't make it far up before falling again.

"What's-what's this pain shooting through my arm!?"

Shit. I broke Zuko with my fat ass! I back away in fear of being accused of something, but what Sokka says brings me forward again with great interest.

"Oh no!" Sokka whines, "Who's going to practice firebending with Aang now!?"

"No! I can train with him! Just let me get up and- nngh..."

"No, Zuko, you've done enough for us already."

That's right, Katara, bait the fish...

"Now you need to rest. I'm sure we'll find someone in time!"

"Katara, what are you talking about?" Aang says, "Who are we going to find in less than two days in a place like this?"

"Oh man! We're doomed! Doomed!" Sokka is in a state of panic, there is no going back for him. "What if we tell Mr. Fire Lord we need more time? Maybe he'll understand! No one likes things to just be handed over to them, especially not an entire- ooh!"

"Snap out of it, Sokka!" Toph says, stretching out her fingers.

"Was that really...necessary?" Sokka moans.

"We've got to be calm about this. Like Katara said, maybe there really is someone nearby who can help us train Aang."

I guess this is my cue!

"Ahem!"

Nothing.

"AHEM! Hem, hem..." *Cough*

Sokka perks up right away, he jumps all over-

"Apa!"

"Apa!?" We call out in unison. Zuko face palms with the hand attached to his good arm.

"Sokka, what the hell is your-" Remember where you are... "I mean, Sokka, darling, don't you think I would make a much better partner than Apa? I do know firebending..."

I see things sinking in.

"Oh my goodness! Mary Sue! I completely forgot you're from the Fire Nation, too! We're saved!"

"Now that that's over with," Katara lifts Zuko from the ground. He had fallen asleep from a lack of lines to contribute.

"All right men!" Toph assumes authoritative position, "Let's get training!"

. . . . .

Toph bellows out a psychotic laugh, going on about the "evil Melon Lord" and working her melon minions to the bone. With my fire, I strike left, and with his fire, Aang strikes right. Hours pass when we're breathing heavily with sweat pouring down the back of our necks. Katara brings us all refreshments to keep us hydrated. She climbs up the hill to Toph, who slaps her drink down in "outrage".

"Refreshments!? There is no place for refreshments while battling... THE MELON LORD!"

"Man," I plop down next to Aang, taking advantage of Katara and Toph's squabble, "that Toph sure is a workout!"

"Yeah!" Aang laughs, "She's really in character!"

Silence falls on us, we watch Sokka run in between the flailing females.

Aang relaxes his body, letting out a long overdue sigh.

"I wish things could be different..."

I lean toward him, "Yeah? How?"

"Not having to do this," he makes a gesture toward Sokka, Toph, and Katara all rolling around.

I double over laughing, I guess you're right!"

Aang smiles, but it fades again upon asking, "What do you think of taking Fire Lord Ozai's life?"

I reply with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Nothing, huh?"

"Well, whatever you have to do, you have to do. If there was another way, I'd jump on it as fast as you would but..."

I stop to think of my own dilemma.

"But?"

"But...right now, there's just nothing else we can do..."

Aang nods, looking deep in thought.

Things quiet down as the sun sets. Aang, Toph, Katara, Sokka, and I gather around Zuko to share our day with him. He doesn't seem too interested until Sokka mentions the cat fight between Toph and Katara.

"Who do you think would have won if you hadn't got in the way?" He laughs.

We spend the night underneath one another, deciding to focus on the here and now of this unbreakable bond.

**Author's Note:**

**Whoa...hey, thanks again for sharing this chapter with me. The hard part is over, and I'll finally be able to write the next chapter! Well, see you tomorrow for sure, bright and early!**


	6. Into The Makeshift Hot Springs

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the characters, the plot, or the setting of Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

Chapter Six

Into the Makeshift Hot Springs

I stretch out my body before rising from the floor. The sun is shining bright, warm on my face. I look back to see...huh, no one.

"They may be out, looking for Aang already!" I draw out a long yawn, stretching again. "Well, maybe I'll bathe in the-"

"Yeah Aang!"

"Come on, Twinkle Toes! You can beat him!"

Who? I step outside. There's Zuko. And there's Aang! There's Zuko with Aang! Oh my gosh! There's Zuko sparring with-

"Hey, Mary," Katara greets me with a plate of eggs. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah...thanks..."

What's Aang doing here? He's supposed to be on the Lion Turtle! We're supposed to be on the Lion Turtle! Where's that got damn Lion Turtle!? I catch wind of a strange sound and turn my attention to the open waters. Sure enough, on its merry way, is the Lion Turtle drifting past this God forsaken island.

"Mary? Mary are you all right? What's over there?"

It's Katara again, looking very concerned about something.

"Yeah! Hey, I'm going to look for a hot spring, breakfast was-"

"Did someone say hot spring?" Sokka jumps into the mix wearing nothing but his swimming trunks. Then I had an idea.

"Yeah, I did, and I know the perfect place..."

. . . . .

"Um, Mary?" Aang says, "Where are we...exactly?"

"We've been walking for hours," says Zuko.

"I forget why we're out here," whines Sokka.

"Are you sure there's a hot spring in this area?" Katara questions.

"Of course! Now...where is that...Aha!"

There is a large stone wall with a circle of pillars standing in front of it.

Toph frowns, scouting the grounds, "This doesn't feel like a hot spring. Where's the water?"

I'm confused, too. I mean, where are all the White Lotus members? The warm reunion? Come on, not even an ambush? I hear faint voices. I perk up some when I turn around, but it's only Sokka. We're nose to nose. His mouth is moving and I'm finally able to make out what he's saying.

"Mary, it's okay if you don't remember where your spring is. We're all tired from the long, uneventful ride, let's just take a break."

"No, no!" I regain my focus. I move to the middle of the pillars and sit on the ground crossing my legs. I call over Toph to help me dig a large ditch. I force my hand into the dirt for wet soil.

"Jack pot! Katara! Come in here and fill us up with water, will ya?"

Toph catches on and calls over Zuko to heat up the pool, and Aang to disperse the steam. Sokka follows eagerly.

"Wow!" He's breathless, "This is amazing!"

"Did you plan this from the beginning?" Smiles Katara.

"Who cares!?" Toph beams. "Who else can say they've got their own personal hot spring?"

We all lay back and simmer for a while. I sink beneath the water to think. I can't believe this. Have I affected the events of the series just being here? I let out a couple of air bubbles before resurfacing. It's a pain, but I know I'm just going to have to be patient. Wait until the next episode while we play to our hearts content.

Because we had spent a lot of time getting here, the day is already coming to a close. The boys set up camp amidst the forest, and by the time the stars are out, everyone is in their tent. I venture out to Apa and bury myself in his fur.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

**Author's Note:**

**Well, friends, we have come to a close. Thanks for reading, I hope to see you for the last chapter! **


	7. We All Fall Down

**CANON DEATH. "VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED". **

**Author's Note:**

**Dear viewers, I can't sleep...**

**I do not own the characters, the plot, or the setting of Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Chapter Seven

We All Fall Down

I wake up. Nothing. Still nothing. I wake up and there is still nothing happening. I get to my feet and walk to the stone wall. I scale it, I'll just go over and ask what's taking so long. I make it to the top and-

"Oh my God, it's a great mass of nothingness!"

No! What the hell is going on? Wait, okay? Just wait! They may not come out 'til night fall, I try to reassure myself. "Yeah right!" Badgers a voice in the back of my head. "Aang is supposed to be on that Lion Turtle, those old geezers will never show!"

I stomp my foot in protest, "Shut up!"

I feel so frustrated, I can't think of anything but the days before. I knew it was over when I fell out of the portal and landed on Zuko. For a moment, my mind falls silent. Next thing I know,

"I'm tired of waiting."

I don't even notice Katara watching below while preparing for another time warp. Quivering with impatience, I hold out my fists. Immediately, a gust of air shoots from both sides. Dates, years, months, flailing about as if they're in much of a state of panic as I feel. And then, catching me off guard, here is Katara's shriek through all the raging wind.

"What are you doing!?"

The others follow shortly, holding on to their tents for dear life. To no avail, all is lost in the cyclone. The gang blows my way, they catch me by the arms and land on the wall.

"What's going on?" Toph shouts over the storm, "Everything is moving so fast!"

"It's Mary!" Answers Katara.

"Mary? There's no way!"

"Look for yourself, Sokka!"

Everyone follows Katara's pointing finger. Their eyes widen in fright. They bombard me with questions, making it impossible to concentrate.

"You're too loud!" I cry out in desperation. The noise combined with the scene in front of me and misplaced negative energy is enough to throw me off balance. Hard against the dirt, we all fall down. From Aang to Zuko, we blow chunks again.

"Eew!" Sokka says.

"What's going on, Mary?" Katara glares at me.

"Where are we...?"

We stop, it's Zuko's question that peeks our interest. And then we see Aang fly right past us!

"Aang," says Sokka, "what are you doing over there?"

Aang's mouth drops to the ground. "Battling him!"

We catch the eye of none other than Fire Lord Ozai. Holy shit, we're doomed, I sob to myself as we wave sheepishly.

We make a break for it before Ozai notices that the Aang he was fighting had vanished into thin air.

"Avatar!"

"No!" Aang panics, "I'm not ready!"

We do all we can just to move even a little faster. Surprisingly, I'm the one falling behind, and I have a feeling I won't be pardoned by death just because I'm not apart of the show.

"Huh!" Sokka calls to me, "Look who's running now!"

"Not the time, Sokka!" I use as much bending as I can to catch up with the others, which, in hindsight, wasn't the best idea. I'm receiving unwanted attention! Nothing new.

"Beautiful..." Ozai marvels, "In all my years... a second avatar!"

"WHAT!?"

Aang, Zuko, Sokka, Toph, Katara, all stop dead in their tracks. Big mistake number two because the enemy is practically lusting for blood.

"Two Avatars! How delightful! Even my own son is here to witness this great moment in history! Today I-"

"Hey," Toph interrupts, "do you plan on taking a breath any time soon?"

Ozai lets loose a yell that sounds like he could go super saiyan any second now. There's no where for us to run. Backed into a corner, we decide to, at the least, go out with a shred of dignity. But with Sokka wetting his pants and reciting the excuse we thought he was joking about, we couldn't even have that.

In a howl and a burning flash of white light...

They all fall down, never to get up again. This is the end of Mary Sue. This is the end of our heroes who, mind you, have never done anything to deserve this. This ... this is the end.

**Author's Note: **

**Dear readers, thank you for reading "Hail Mary Sue", an "Avatar: The Last Airbender" fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it(even though the Canon died in the end)... Tell your friends or... form an angry mob...as usual, whichever comes first. It's been fun! See ya 'round.**

**I do not own the characters, the plot, or the setting of Avatar: The Last Airbender.**


End file.
